


Zine Pieces :)

by Fleeting_Fandoms



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SHIPPERS DNI, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Fandoms/pseuds/Fleeting_Fandoms
Summary: these are a collection of short stories i wrote for the sleepless zine! (updates might be few and far between because zines take a while to create qwq)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 4





	Zine Pieces :)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on ao3 forgive me for knowing nothing lmao!
> 
> content warning:  
> comic violence, bumper cars/car crashes, comedic reference to death, a little bit of swearing (philza minecraft can swear. as a treat)

"Hey, Big P? Where the hell are we even going??” Tommy whined as he sat in the car, staring up at a rather tired Philza Minecraft.  
"The more you moan, the longer you'll be trapped in there, y'know." Phil joked, but with a warning tone lining his words.

Tommy immediately resigned into his seat.

Next to him, Wilbur -who was far too tall for this- crawled into the car and tried his best to make himself comfortable, with admittedly fair success, though his legs were _very_ cramped. Much to Wilbur and Tommy's dismay, Techno had called shotgun, and so was sat in the front with ample leg room (which Wilbur did not find entirely fair considering he had half a foot of extra leg.) "I just don't get it, " Tommy started. "Why can't Phil tell us where we're going? I am not sitting in this car for 3 hours if it's gonna be some boring boomer event."

Everyone except from Tommy laughed at this, fuelling his anger. Of course Wilbur and Techno knew. Obviously it made sense that everyone except Tommy knew what was happening. Of course.  
  
They were headed to a pop-up carnival located a few towns over, and had set off in the late afternoon, since the festivities weren’t open until the evening.   
The car ride there was of little interest, Techno went on a rant about his piles of homework and how he’d have to work into the night to catch up, Tommy tried to see how far he could push Wilbur before he promptly punched Tommy in the face, and Phil had to drive through it all.

-=-

  
By around 6pm, The group had arrived and parked up into a field filled with other cars. One by one, they clambered out from the vehicle and began looking at the vast array of carnival tents huddled together, all painted with vibrant colours and adorned with dazzling lights   
“Yo!!! Phil, why didn’t you tell me we were going to a fair? This is sick!”   
  


“My apologies, i’ll never give you a nice little surprise again” laughing, Phil ruffled Tommy's hair and gave him a light punch on the arm.

  
“It's a carnival, actually.” Wilbur and Techno quickly corrected them, their monotone voices amalgamating into one.

  
Unsurprisingly, the field was slightly marsh-like and the September air nibbled at their cheekbones. mud covered the soles of everyone's boots as they approached.   
By now, the evening had started to settle in, and the lights of various stalls illuminated the park. One large tent in particular caught the eyes of both Tommy and Techno, and they both detoured towards it.   
  
Bumper Cars.   
  
Phil caught on immediately, he had a sixth sense for these sorts of things. “Oh no no no nonononono, i know exactly where this is going and I am not going to let us get kicked out for horseplay.”

"Hmm?" Wilbur had a habit of repressing the times Tommy and Techno got everyone in trouble for their competitiveness, and didn't quite realise the power they would have. "I'm sure it'll be fine! bumper cars are safe as hell! even if they do get rough there's no way they'll cause any damage!"

  
With a hefty sigh, Phil gave in to the allure of the arena, and signalled for them to lead the way.

They approached the stall, handed over a few tokens, and waited for the current round to end. "Right, we'll have to split. who's going with who?" Phil decided to implement at least a tiny bit of damage control into the situation.

a spark went off in the brains of the two troublemakers, and a thought was kindled. What if they teamed up? they would be unstoppable. All of the children and nerds would be demolished.

  
“ _I’m teaming with him!_ ” they shouted at the same time, pointing to each other, before a concerned glance from phil let them know that they were definitely not going to be sharing a car.

"heyyy, Big Dubs-"

"Tommy, I'd rather get run over."

With that, the current occupants left the arena, revealing to the boys that the target demographic was in fact, not grown men, considering the amount of toddlers jumping off the stage with their nauseous parents. Nonetheless, Techno and Wilbur climbed into a vibrant sapphire-blue car that was clearly two sizes too small for their adult bodies. Similarly, Phil and Tommy squeezed into an identically sized apple-red car directly opposite.  
  
“Just don't forget i'm in this car with you, alright Techno-”   
  
It was too late. Hands on the wheel, foot on the ‘gas’, Techno drove towards Tommy and Phil like a magnet with a thirst for blood, and with a passion that Wilbur was sure he hadn’t seen for at least 3 years. Tommy and Phil, on the other hand, were too busy getting to grips with their new, fun-sized vehicle to see the pink haired man and nauseous musician that were currently racing towards them.

Phil had opted to control the ‘gas’ and brakes, so that Tommy didn’t completely obliterate whichever child he chose to ram the car into.

If only Wilbur had taken the same precautions instead of leaving Techno in charge.

Slamming straight into their scarlet vehicle, Techno's face quickly morphed into a massive grin as he watched the eldest jump from his seat, and the yelp of fear from Tommy, that quickly got covered by an admittedly intimidating growl.

"You fuckers. It's on."

Phil slammed his foot on the gas, Tommy spun that steering wheel faster than he had ever spun anything in the history of ever, and now they were facing directly opposite Techno and wilbur again, and this time, TommyInnit was a Threat.

The boys fought with a passion. Every chance he had, Tommy repeatedly bonked into Wilbur and Techno, warranting a yell of surprise from both of them the first time. Techno and Wilbur were more tactical, and so landed fewer hits, but their hits were powerful and scared Tommy and Phil every time, which was a win in their books.

  
Eventually, the fight came to an end and the cars slowed to a halt. They all crawled out from the vehicles, and left the arena to stretch their legs out.

"Next time we do that, Tommy and I are teamin'. No questions asked." Techno aimed his hands at the stars as he stretched his arms. The evening light was now replaced by the buzz of the early night, and every stall, tent, and ride was lit by large bulb fairy lights and neon signs begging for their attention.

"Fine by me!" Tommy grinned, looking to Phil for validation.

“Y’know what, sure. Just don't blame me for the destruction you lot cause."

"FUCK YEAH BIG MAN PHILZA MINECRAFT."

"Honestly, I feel like I wouldn't have been nearly as nauseous if I teamed with Phil." Wilbur added, as they walked further into the fuss of the carnival, until the all too familiar scent of fairground food danced under their noses.  
  
Something about it beckoned them towards a lovely and quaint stall, decked out with rows of freshly fried donuts and waffles. The three youngest exchanged looks, and then all stared longingly at Phil, who was the financially responsible one. A look of sheer, emotional pain stretched across his face as he dug some money from his wallet and handed it to the young cashier. 

“Could we have your Small bag of donuts, please?”  
“Sure, that’ll be 5.50, coming right up!”   
She disappeared into the kitchen, and threw some balls of dough into the fryer.   
They all watched as the dough sizzled, embracing the mouth-watering scent wafting through the air. 

**_  
_** “There’s your donuts, sir! Nice and fresh!”   
All four boys thanked her, Phil grabbed the bag and handed it to Tommy, who he trusted enough not to eat all 4. They began walking through the activities again, but paid little attention to most of them, it was getting late and fatigue crept up behind them.   
  
Tommy’s hand burned with the bag and he was lagging behind everyone else, and he repeatedly passed the bundle of donuts from one hand to another, as he tried to find a way around their warmth.   
  
“God, these donuts are hot! I can barely even hold ‘em."   
“Tommy, don't eat them all just yet! Save some for the rest of us!”   
“Well, if you're just gonna play hot potato with them, at least throw one to me.” Slowing to meet Tommy, Wilbur snatched one of the fried goods from his hands and bit right into it.

  
"Oh bloody hell! You weren't joking about them being hot, oh my god" 

All Tommy could do was laugh as Wilbur fanned his mouth and (through an interesting form of sign language) begged everyone for a sip of water to cool it down, but they too had no choice but to laugh at his hubris. In a struggling attempt to hide his smirk, Techno dashed to a random stall and grabbed a bottle of water without saying a word, leaving just enough coins on the counter in front of a rather confused stall attendant.  
  
Then, as soon as Wilbur saw him returning to the scene, he tossed the bottle towards Wilbur, who barely even caught it before ripping the lid open and guzzling down at least half of it. Once the feel of the burning passed, Wilbur threw his head back into a hearty laugh and continued eating. Despite everything, they were some damn good donuts.   
  
“Ey Tommy, pass me and Techno some! I wanna see what all the fuss is about!” Phil couldn't help but laugh at the situation Wilbur had just got out of. As per Phil’s request, Tommy handed over a donut to each of them, and grabbed the last one, joining the feast with a wide grin.   
  
They continued walking for a while until they found themselves back at the gates, facing the endless rows of cars, blanketed in a thin moonlight veil.   
  
“Let's find ours and get home, preferably without ramming into any other cars.” Phil chuckled, and the other three echoed his laugh, as they left the glow of the carnival and stepped into the night.


End file.
